Doc Brown vs Doctor Who
Doc Brown vs Doctor Who is the twenty-fourth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the ninth episode of Season 2. It features Back to the Future scientist, Doc Brown, rapping against the eponymous protagonist of his TV series, Doctor Who. The Doctor starts as the Tenth Doctor, then regenerates halfway through the battle into the Fourth Doctor after being fatally shot by a Dalek. It was released on October 29th, 2012. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as the Tenth Doctor George Watsky as the Fourth Doctor Zach Sherwin as Doc Brown Cameos Matt Sherin and Dante Cimadamore as a Dalek (body actor and voice actor, respectively) EpicLLOYD as Marty McFly Lyrics [Note: The Tenth Doctor is in brown, Doc Brown is in gray, the Fourth Doctor is in maroon, the Dalek is in gold, and Marty McFly is in orange. Additional voices are in italics.] 'The Tenth Doctor:' (Ooh!) Actually, if you don't mind, it's just "the Doctor". Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache. Travels through time, but with no class. I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally. You can't even invent a way out of Hill Valley! And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine. You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time. Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really. (Oh well.) Never mind. Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! 'Doc Brown:' Great Scott! You're great…not! I spit it hot, And generate way more power than 1.21 gigawatts! I'm not sure what sort of scientific authority you purport to be, But I'm a real doctor! Where'd you get your degree? Despite all your companions, you couldn't be having less sex! I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects! You don't get another turn to debate! Time to face your permanent fate! Now Dalek my balls! EXTERMINATE! 'The Tenth Doctor:' I'm going to die… (Doctor…) At least, this version of me… (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another… (Doctor…) Prepare…to meet…your… [The Tenth Doctor regenerates into the Fourth Doctor.] 'The Fourth Doctor:' Density! Hahahaha! I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle, shifting my physical form! You're a possibly pedophilic individual who should have never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my Piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different, 'Cause you're a pitiful hillbilly hanging with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! 'Doc Brown:' Nobody calls me chicken! This is between us, Scarfy! Don't try to out-rhyme me! You'll find I'm as grimy as any slimy time-limey! I'll use your port-o-potty time machine as my latrine! You're not a cat with nine lives. You're a pussy with thirteen! [A time loop occurs.] 'The Tenth Doctor:' (Ooh!) Actually, if you don't mind, it's just "the Doctor"… [The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to switch off the battle and go to the end slate.] Poll Trivia General *The battle loops back to the beginning at the end and stops after the Tenth Doctor's first line, when he turns off the camera with his sonic screwdriver to prevent his death. **According to an AMA with Lloyd, the time loop was originally going to be ten minutes long, but it would have made it impossible to finish and upload the video. *This is the first time Peter has done the heroin joke in the behind the scenes video rather than Lloyd. *On August 22, 2016, "Doctor Doctor, I swallowed a bone. Are you choking? No, I really did!" was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to the "Doctor Doctor" joke. **The line in question is the one during the Tenth Doctor's regeneration and the mysterious voice behind him. *At 1:14-1:20, the screen in the TARDIS is playing Minecraft. **This is an episode of "Shadow of Israphel", a famous series from YouTubers The Yogscast as confirmed by member Martyn Littlewood on Twitter.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gi9-UZKYo4 Continuity *This is the second time a rapper speaks directly to the announcer. *This is the second battle where both of the title rappers are fictional. *This is the third battle to feature two versions of the same character, following Gandalf vs Dumbledore and Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. *This is the third battle in which a significant section of a rapper's line(s) did not have subtitles, after John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Unlike the previous battles starting with Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, this did not have a dance battle. **It is possible that a dance battle was filmed as George Watsky is seen in front of the white screen with the Dalek in the behind the scenes video. *This is the first time two guest stars from previous battles reappear. **Zach Sherwin (Albert Einstein) as Doc Brown **George Watsky (William Shakespeare) as the Fourth Doctor. Production *This is the second battle to have two actors playing the same person, after Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. References *The voices saying "Doctor", which can be heard during the Doctor's regeneration, mirror the portrayal of the Fifth Doctor's regeneration in "The Caves of Androzani". In the serial, the heads of the Doctor's companions appear around him as he lies on the ground in pain, and encourage him to stay strong during the process of his regeneration. **The second voice heard during the Doctor's regeneration sounds similar to the Doctor's robotic dog companion K-9. *Marty McFly's guitar solo during Doc Brown's second verse is a reference to his performance of Johnny B. Goode at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance in the first two Back to the Future movies. Errors *At 0:54, the hand that holds the TARDIS can be seen in the upper right. **However, it could be intentional, as it was seen while Doc Brown was mocking Doctor Who's special effects. *At 1:13, when the Fourth Doctor is laying on the ground, he does not have a hat on. When he stands up in the next shot, however, he does. *At 1:35, Doc Brown's hand gets cut off. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Doc Brown vs Doctor Who KARAOKE ♫ Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:George Watsky Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Matt Sherin